Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to establishing electrical connections. In particular, the present invention relates to electrical connection apparatus for high energy or high voltage applications.
Description of the Related Technology
Electrical test equipment apparatus are typically attached temporarily to electrical circuits in order to provide measurements or other information about the operation of the circuit. Such test equipment commonly measures either an electromagnetic field emanating from the electrical circuit, or requires electrical contact with an electrically conductive part of the circuit. Such electrical contact is typically established via an electrical connection apparatus, such as a clamp. Various clamps, including probes and clips, are known in the art which fulfill the purpose of an electrical connection apparatus.
It is desirable to insulate a user from electrically conductive parts of a test equipment as well as the electrical circuit under test, not only for the user's safety but also to improve the accuracy of the test equipment. A conventional known electrical connection apparatus may comprise an electrically conductive portion for making a connection with the circuit under test, and an electrically insulating handle portion, which allows the user to grip the connection apparatus without touching the electrically conductive part. However, such an approach is not sufficient for high energy or high voltage applications, where further steps should be taken to prevent even accidental contact between the user and electrically conductive portions of the connection apparatus. Such electrical connection apparatus have applications outside the field of electrical test equipment, and apply to connectors for electrical circuits in general.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide measures for establishing an electrical connection that provide increased protection for users from electrically conducting parts.